


Imagine Daryl Being Impressed that You Can Speak Spanish

by Shan_Kyohaku



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon imagine, Daryl Dixon x Reader, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_Kyohaku/pseuds/Shan_Kyohaku
Summary: I do imagines now.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Reader, Daryl Dixon/You
Kudos: 51





	Imagine Daryl Being Impressed that You Can Speak Spanish

**Author's Note:**

> Because my coworkers find me valuable that I can speak spanish to customers who need it and I wonder where are all the survivors who only speak spanish because I know plenty of people who can’t speak english. Let me have this, ok.

His arm raises up in front of you, stopping you from moving forward. You look at him to see what he was stopping you from only for him to place his finger on his lips and nodding towards what he deemed dangerous. 

There was someone crouched by one of the many trees here in the woods. They were huddled, probably trying to gain some warmth as the cold air was starting to settle in. 

Quietly making your way torwards the figure, both you and Daryl had your weapons up towards them. The figure perked up as they now sensed a presence behind them. 

They’re eyes were wide in fear as they backed away from you both. Too terrified to do anything, all they could do was say no over and over. Lowering your weapons, you slowly went up to the woman telling her that everything is fine, that you weren’t going to hurt her. She only looked between you and Daryl in confusion as if not understanding until she spoke did you realize that she really didn’t understand.

“What?” Daryl asked confused as well.

“She said she doesn’t speak any english, that she doesn’t understand.”

“You know spanish?” He asks you in his Georgia drawl. The question and his accent made him sound so stereotypical that you wanted to laugh but you couldn’t at the moment.

“Yeah, I got some talents you may not know about.” You smirked. He only scoffed with a smirk of his own. He nodded torwards the woman and says “Ask if she’s hurt.”

You put your weapon away and crouch down slowly to her eye level. Raising your hands to show that you weren’t going to hurt her. “Estas herido?” Her gaurd lowers at your words and shakes her head no.

“No, solo tengo hambre y frio…” 

“She says she’s fine. Only cold and hungry.”

Daryl only stood there and thought. He looked at his surroundings and debated with himself for a bit. It wouldn’t hurt. He didn’t catch a bad vibe from her. She only looked like a skittish animal. “Ask her the questions.”

You turn to her and ask. Her face was now riddled in confusion. “She said she’s only killed four walkers while she was out here. She use to be in a group that did that for her. She killed her sister just a little while ago ‘cause she got bit.”

“Alright.”

“Nosotros tenemos un communidad que pueden ayudar. Tenemos camas, comida, ropa, lo que quieras. Pero si no quiere ir, puedo-”

“No, no no! Yo voy! Por favor!” She pleads as she instantly holds your hand for dear life. You help her stand up and lead her in front of you and Daryl. 

“I, uh,” You turn your head to look at Daryl. “I didn’t know you spoke any spanish. Didn’t have an accent or nothin’…” You smiled at him as he ducked his head, you knowing that he was trying not to come across as offensive in any way. 

“I guess you can say it’s a talent of mine.”

“I guess so. Really helped her back there because of it.” You both looked at the woman in front of you who was huddling into herself in a nervous manner. You handed her one of your many layers of clothing to keep her warm to which she gave a thank you in return.

“I was use to being a translator for people like her.”

“Like her? As in-”

“Illegal. I knew a lot of them growing up.” You shrugged.

“Hmm.” He was in his head only for a moment before he went on with the rest of what he wanted to say. “I had spanish class once. Flunked it. Told Merle and like the big mouth that he is, said I ain’t gotta learn spanish, that they gotta learn english since we’re in America.”

You just laughed at that to Daryl’s surprise. “Your brother’s a man full of wisdom.”

“He was a jackass that didn’t open up to differences in other people.”

“Well I’m glad you’re not like him.” You smiled.

Daryl only shrugged as he could feel his cheeks get warm at that. He nodded his head to the trail and said with a smirk “Just keep walkin’, sunshine.”


End file.
